vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsumi Sen
Summary Hatsumi Sen, also known as The Floating Cloud, is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented the Nogi Group during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is an extremely relaxed and blasé person, so much so that all of his Kengan losses were due to his lackadaisical attitude: 9 by oversleeping, 4 from bailing and 2 from forgetting there was a match on. However, when he gets serious, he gets serious. Hatsumi is also a known womaniser who has an issue with keeping it in his pants, so some consider him nothing but a lech. He is characterised as being as elusive as a floating cloud. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-A to 8-C Name: Hatsumi Sen, The Floating Cloud Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Martial Artist, Fighter for Nogi Group Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Information Analysis (Capable of knowing how much Ohma's body is damaged just by looking at him with superb accuracy), Afterimage Creation (Capable of dodging while moving so little that it appears that he isn't moving at all, with the attack seemingly going right through him), Illusion Creation (By moving his body to the attack's limiting line, he gives the illusion to everyone around him that he is hit, when in reality he dodged it), Aura, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of attacking opponent's weak points extremely quickly with Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike), Instinctive Reaction and Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing other people's locations within his range) Attack Potency: Varies from Athlete level to Building level+ (His power level is depending on his conditioning, thus it varies from battle to battle. When he is in poor condition, even an average fighter can give him trouble but when he is at peak condition, not even Wakatsuki can come close to him) Speed: Varies from Athletic Human to Hypersonic+ (Even when he isn't in his peak condition, he managed to dodge attacks from Chiba and Bando) Lifting Strength: Varies from Above Average Human to Class 5 Striking Strength: Varies from Athlete Class to Building Class+ (Able to break Bando's arm easily when his conditioning is quite high) Durability: Varies from Athlete level to Building level+ (Managed to take multiple hits from Agito at his peak condition) Stamina: Very high. Able to fight against Kanoh after his body is damaged to the point that he felt like he was stabbed by a spear. Though this is dumbed down by his laziness. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Expert at Aikido, able to counter any technique from the martial art easily. His skills is likely higher than Fourth Fang of Metsudo. He should've have been Fifth Fang of Metsudo if he didn't quit due to his laziness and replaced by Agito instead. Weaknesses: Extremely laziness, rarely ever putting effort to basically everything. He can easily distracted by other women and fears her ex-girlfriend Horyuin. His strength depends on conditioning, thus can become weaker if his conditioning is somehow disrupted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hatsumi-style Aikido:' An assumed familial style of Aikido passed down through the Hatsumi lineage. Hatsumi is so extremely proficient in this style that a man of Wakatsuki Takeshi's level and experience noted that going up against Hatsumi using Aikido was reckless at best. **'Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike:' Hatsumi delivers three blows in rapid succession to the three vital areas of the face: The glabella, the philtrum and the chin. **'Hundred Meetings Throw:' Hatsumi grabs the opponent's wrist and throws them high into the air. When they are upside down in the air, he pulls down on their arm, slamming them head first into the ground. **'Stardrop:' The culmination of all his techniques, Hatsumi puts one hand under his opponent's chin and the other hand around his opponent's waist, and throws them head-first with their back to the ground whilst preventing them from softening their fall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Illusionists Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8